Tough Love
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: Missing scene set in TOW The Truth About London. Chandler and Monica talk after Chandler finds out that Monica originally wanted Joey that night.


Tough Love

Missing scene set in TOW The Truth About London.

Chandler and Monica talk after Chandler finds out that Monica originally wanted Joey that night.

SAP ALERT

Disclaimer: I don't own the Friends blah blah blah…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler quietly slipped into the apartment, and then he saw her.

Monica.

She was sitting on the couch with her back to the door; she obviously hadn't heard him enter. Even from the back Chandler could tell how she felt, she had been crying, the way her shoulders hunched and her head hung – she felt bad, guilty over how he had reacted to the truth.

How at first she wanted Joey, not him.

He inwardly sighed, it did hurt, but he now realised that in the scale of things it was relatively minor. One night, or even a couple of hours, didn't compare to a lifetime. But at the time he couldn't see that, he had panicked, the picture-perfect life he had believed in even since they got engaged suddenly came crashing down.

Chandler had spent so much of his life being bitter of other people having perfect families, perfect jobs, perfect lives, that he never believed it would happen to him.

Then there's Monica.

She came into his life like this beautiful angel. And he felt like that BEFORE they fell in love, Chandler had a crush on Monica for years, it happened a few months after they moved into the apartments across the hall from each other. They were young, inexperienced, and new to the City but they knew each other via Ross so it helped make New York City seem less daunting.

Chandler walked towards her; she turned her head hearing his footsteps. She stood and met him halfway; they looked into each other's eyes. It was Chandler who spoke first.

"Babe I'm sorry, I totally overacted. It just… well when I found out I…" Chandler struggled to explain.

Monica put her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Baby listen, you had every right to be upset. If I had found out that you wanted Rachel first that night instead of me I would have reacted the same way. I can read what you're feeling Chandler. You think that this." She waved her other hand between them. "Is slightly tainted now, but it's not sweetie. I've always loved you; you've been my friend for 10 years, my lover for 3 of those years. You, my darling husband-to-be are my soul mate. You have always been there, from when I moved to the City, from the beginning. In that light, as much as I adore Joey, he doesn't stand a chance with me over you in any lifetime." Chandler lips moved into a slight smile. "I would be lying if I said that I had chosen you over Joey originally for that one night. But Chandler I chose Joey because I have the utmost respect for you, and I didn't want a one night stand and risk losing us, our friendship." She paused, Chandler waited for her to continue. "And then you… I could just see in your eyes that there was something more, and I was mesmerised by it." She trailed off, turning her head away suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Chandler gently pulled her chin back and their eyes met again. He spoke.

"I have loved you for more years than I can remember, and if London never happened I believe that it would have happened eventually. As time wore on, the more I loved you, every obsessive, competitive, loving, sexy inch of you." Chandler inched forward. "I can't resist you Mon." he finished huskily.

Monica threw herself into his arms, their kisses were hungry, eager, needing.

They stumbled backwards towards the bedroom, pulling clothes off on the way. They pushed the bedroom door open and threw themselves on the bed, Chandler hovered over Monica, slowing the kisses, and then he stopped and stared down at her, taking in every inch of her. Monica stared upwards, she felt overwhelmed – she was going to marry this man – she couldn't believe it. She was so happy.

Chandler saw the smile grow on Monica's face and he couldn't resist her no more, he leant down and drew her into a deep passionate kiss. This woman, he thought to himself, is going to be my wife; she is going to be with me forever. He couldn't physically be happier.

------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'll be a gud gal now and go back to End of an Era now I got that off my chest. :-)


End file.
